Millions of homeowners and commercial properties utilize in-ground sprinkler systems to provide regular watering of the grass and other landscape features disposed on the property. These automated systems provide convenience and control over the times and amount of water discharged onto the property. Some of the components utilized in the conventional in-ground sprinkler systems are pop-up sprinkler assemblies.
The pop-up sprinklers have an advantage over fixed height and portable sprinklers in that the pop-up sprinkler assembly components remain buried until activated for use by water pressure. This maintains the sprinkler assembly in a position wherein the sprinkler assembly components are protected and are further positioned so as not to be a potential hazard to an individual traversing across the property where the sprinkler assemblies are present.
Conventional pop-up irrigation sprinklers are manufactured in a range of sizes and further include varying spray patterns. The typical pop-up sprinkler assembly includes a body that is cylindrical in shape and typically manufactured from plastic or other suitable materials. These conventional sprinkler assemblies include a nozzle connected to a spring biased discharge tube that extends upward from the body subsequent to water pressure being introduced into the body in order for the water to be dispersed in the desired area.
One problem with conventional in-ground sprinkler systems is the inability to adjust the height of the sprinkler assembly's body. Over time, in-ground sprinklers require adjustment in their installed height as a result of such things as soil erosion underneath the sprinkler, lawn thatch or soil build up, different seasonal grass lengths, and/or landscape (lawn contour) changes.
Accordingly, it is desirable within the scope of the present invention to provide an in-ground sprinkler assembly with a body having an outer body and an inner body wherein the inner body is movable with respect to the outer body by the user so as to provide height adjustment capability.